Mistletoe
by simeysgirl
Summary: Hermione and Ginny have thought of a great fundraiser. Will Draco allow it? Harry/Draco


**Disclaimer: **All Harry Potter characters belong to JKR

**Beta: **Bleedforyou1

"Please," Ginny pleaded with Harry. "It'll be fun. I promise!"

"Why don't you explain to me again, why having _my _boyfriend blindfolded and standing powerless under mistletoe would be _fun_?" Draco practically growled from his perch on the arm of Harry's chair.

He crossed his arms against his chest and had a look on his face that would've scared anybody other than the fiery redhead stood in front of him.

It was Hermione that spoke up, trying to diffuse the tension in the group.

"It's just a little fundraising idea, Draco. Harry stands under the mistletoe, blindfolded so he doesn't know who he's kissing. Every person that signs up pays twenty-five Galleons and kisses Harry for thirty seconds." She paused to raise her eyebrows at Draco's huff. "Then Harry has to try and guess who kissed him. For every person that he correctly guesses, the Daily Prophet will donate one hundred Galleons to the charity of his choice."

"Hmm," Draco grumbled, "I'll have to think about it."

"Doesn't Harry have any say in the matter?" Harry pouted at his friends.

"No!" Came the resounding response.

The group sat in silence while Draco pondered the idea over, only Ron's chuckles permeating the quiet. He was silenced quite simply by Hermione's glare.

"Right!" Draco's abrupt declaration caused many of the group to jump in shock. "This is what we're going to do. First, Harry – stop frowning, it's an interesting idea and could raise lots of Galleons. Second, _I _will be in charge of this project, from start to finish. I will decide if a participant is unacceptable; I will _not _subject Harry to persons of questionable hygiene."

He returned the grateful smile shot at him by his beleaguered boyfriend. A chorus of laughter caused Draco to stop and glare at the guilty parties.

"Finally, there _will _be a timer set. I know those _sluts _will relish any opportunity to get close to _my _Harry."

Hermione and Ginny nodded their acceptance of Draco's terms and moved excitedly towards the door to start making plans.

Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's waist and pulled him onto his lap, covering Draco's cry of surprise with his lips. "_Your _Harry?" he asked the blushing boy on his lap.

"Yes," he replied. "And don't you forget it!"

...

The scene was set up in the Great Hall of Hogwarts. Witches and wizards were lined up outside of the closed doors, with a gaggle of journalists crowded along one side of the hall and quite an audience massed on the other.

Harry was standing front and centre, with a tight posture and an apprehensive look on his face. A massive sprig of mistletoe hovered above his head, magically held in place.

Standing next to him, clipboard and Muggle stopwatch in hand was Draco. He was barking orders at anybody in the vicinity, most notably a very harried-looking Hermione and Ginny.

As the clock neared the hour, Draco pulled a familiar black blindfold out of his pocket with a flourish and shot a cheeky wink in Harry's direction.

Fighting down a blush but unable to cover a shudder, Harry turned his head so Draco could place the black strap over his eyes.

"Are you ready, love?" Draco whispered into Harry's ear.

At Harry's almost imperceptible nod, Draco turned on the spot and announced the start of the festivities.

...

Harry hated this. He had worn the blindfold before, but that was in private with only Draco in the room; not in the Great Hall in front of Merlin-only-knows how many people. He was quite accepting of the concept after being talked around by Draco, Hermione, Ginny and countless other do-gooders. It was the thought of having to kiss _certain_ people that was worrying him. Sure, Draco wouldn't allow the less than immaculate near him, so he wasn't worried about having to kiss the likes of Mundungus Fletcher or Stan Shunpike. No, it was some of the Wizarding World's more _elite_. Imagine having to kiss Dolores Umbridge?

Harry fought down a shudder of a different kind when he heard the voices that signalled the entrance of the participants.

"Please form an orderly queue from this point - no pushing, Mr. Finnegan – and have your Galleons ready for collection. Thirty seconds is all the time you will be allowed; if you persist beyond this time limit, a Stinging Hex will be sent to a rather sensitive spot on your body. Begin on my signal." Draco's clear voice cut across the deafening noise in the Hall.

...

It wasn't as bad as Harry had feared. He had received to this point, twelve kisses and identified four of them. He could imagine the look of growing horror on the editor of the Daily Prophet's face as he correctly guessed the people behind the lips. He knew that they just wanted to sell papers using his face; it was not a generous offer they had made. They had assumed that Harry wouldn't be able to tell who was kissing him. The silly rag had not accounted for the fact that Slytherins_ do not play fair_.

Pansy had worn her favourite cherry lip balm, as she had hinted she may. Theo had eaten cinnamon toast before kissing Harry, a known favourite of his. Harry smirked inwardly as the game continued.

He had made a brief attempt to flee when he heard Draco yell, "NO!" at one person and had a screeching scratch of a Quick Quote Quill in reply. He _really _didn't want to kiss Rita Skeeter, but managed it by imagining her editor ranting at her for giving away her identity and losing him _another_ 100 Galleons.

A few wrong guesses later and he went back to another winning streak. He had to throw one result though; he didn't want Draco to know that he remembered that Ginny tasted of flowers.

Draco had only had to Hex a few over-enthusiastic kissers; a fact he was not pleased about.

Harry had lost count of the number of kisses he had received many people ago and he was getting quite tired, so he signalled that he was finished. After trying unsuccessfully to work out the amount of money he had raised, for Arithmetic was never his strong point, he waited patiently for Draco to remove the blindfold. He knew it was fruitless to try and remove it himself; Harry was quite surprised that his boyfriend hadn't been in the scouts, such was the strength of his knots.

Instead of freeing Harry, Draco once again cast _Sonorous _and addressed the audience.

"Ladies, Gentlemen, _members of the press_," he sneered at Rita Skeeter at the latter. "Today has been a very successful day. Seventy-nine people paid twenty five Galleons each, resulting in a total of 1,975 Galleons!" Draco paused for the rapturous applause that greeted this news.

"Having correctly guessed 23 of the people kissing him, Harry has garnered an extra 2,300 Galleons courtesy of the generosity of the good people of the Daily Prophet!" Draco gestured towards the pale-faced man stood stock still at the back of the Hall. "This makes a grand total for today's festivities, a rather spectacular amount – 4,725 Galleons!"

The applause finally died down but instead of the blindfold being removed, Harry heard the clink of coins and felt familiar lips on his.

"Might as well make it an even number," Draco whispered against his lips.

_'This is more like it!' _Harry thought, wrapping his arms around Draco and launching himself into the kiss, which soon turned into a full blown snog. Draco snaked a hand into Harry's hair and undid the knot tying the blindfold.

"OW!" Draco cried, jumping up and squirming in pain. "What the hell?"

He spun around to see Hermione twirling her wand, a smirk on her face.

"Time's up, Draco," she laughed.


End file.
